Sekarad
The land of Sekarad lies on the very edge of the known world. Abhorred by outsiders who view it as a bastion for vile magicks and profane customs, it is as isolated culturally as it is geographically. Sekarad has remained insular for centuries and has given rise to an unnatural civilisation where living corpses serve as both slaves and masters. History Arrival When the Sekad were cast out Highvale by their creator, those that survived found themselves stranded in a strange and foreign land. Many starved in the wilderness or were captured by the natives of the land. Those that lived did so with the use of necromancy. The Sekad raised the corpses of their kin to serve as workers and warriors, defending themselves while they established safe-holds and towns. Within a generation the Sekad had solidified their presence in the region and began to organise and converge, forming the settlement that would become Asek'Sekon. Spread Once established, the Sekad began to conquer. Little effort was directed at establishing communications with the native peoples who were viewed as little more than savages, of more use dead than alive. During this time the art of necromancy evolved rapidly and unchecked. Soon, warlords commanding massive armies of undead began to compete for land. These conflicts led to the Sekad expanding rapidly in every direction. Sekerad grew in span but the Sekad soon came upon the sea to the east and the Deepwilds to the east. Sages With further expansion halted, the warlords of Sekarad once again began to struggle for control. The cities of Quonol and Quonus'Nak became fortified under the control of warlords attempting to carve out their own kingdoms. Sekarad was on the edge of splintering when the first of the sages was made. Sage Agal is said to have become the first Getii, discovering a clarity of purpose from her change and leading the way towards the unification of the Sekad. It is during this time that the religion of the Sekad, Ẹtọ Sek Ona, matured into its current form. Sekarad's society began to segregate, with those who underwent the ritual of the sixth path emerging as the most powerful caste. Conflict With internal stability achieved, the Sekad made efforts to develop relations with neighboring regions. Ships sailed around the Devil's Ride, reaching Keborah and Ruhx. To the north, a border with Turtapo was drawn along the Gahal River. Attempts to establish relations with other lands met with little success. Rogue slavers began to reave the western coastline and the Sekad soon begat a reputation as dangerous flesh-traders and monsters. This reputation was only reinforced by the stories told by surviving natives. Along the northern border, Turtapo grew wary of the Sekad slowly creeping further into their lands. Their fears proved well founded when Sekad launched a surprise attack across the river. The ensuing conflict would come to be known as the 'War of Wounds' and lasted decades as Sekarad slowly ground its way north, annexing the southern marshlands of Turtapo. When the war finally came to an end, Sekarad had forced its border all the way north to the Caedan river, almost doubling its territory in the process. For more information on this event, see here. The Upwelling was the most recent and last attempt by Sekarad to tame the Deepwilds. A coordinated deforestation of the Deepwilds was put into action and a huge amount of forest was destroyed. The destruction of the forest came to a halt when a massive number of treants and of unprecedented size emerged from the forest and demolished the Sekaraden camps, forcing them to abandon them. Post Dawn The exarch known as Oqorel of Lustre manifested in the city of Quonus'Nak in the year 719 LN. As the exarch manifested she radiated a brilliant light which enveloped the city. The light restored each Getii in the city to life and apparently reverting them to their ancestral forms, each regaining the shining gold skin of the Ardinal. Oqorel decreed that she was a servant of Pelor and had been sent to return the Sekad to the light. The reaction Oqorel's appearance was initially negative. Many chose to flee the city while fighting broke out between those who wished to prostrate themselves before the exarch and those who believed she was some form of demon. During the chaos Oqorel herself lingered high above the city, casting light across it but taking no action. Peace was restored when Jal Vekal, the city marshal and a former Getii, chose to side with Oqorel's followers and ordered the city guard to pacify the protesters. Vekal led a cohort into the Sage's Caucus which had up to then been holed up and silent on the nature of the exarch. Vekal demanded that those who stood against Oqorel be banished from the council. The former getii on the council sided with Vekal as well as many others and the Caucus' stalemate was ended. As the new leadership's authority strengthened Oqorel descended from her perch. Since Oqorel's appearance much had began to shift in the state of Sekarad. Jal Vekal has proclaimed the Caucus of Quonus'Nak under Oqorel as the rightful leadership of Sekarad. Oqorel has claimed that all the Sekad must once more turn towards Pelor and the light. The Sages of Asek'Sekon have denounced Oqorel and refute Vekal's claims. Dialogue between the two cities continues to become more hostile and Asek'Sekon has been struggling to maintain it's sway over the land's south of Quonus'Nok. Structure Society Populace Sekarad is primarily inhabited by Sekad. The small non-Sekad population is mostly Noku and Catfolk living in the south with the remainder of the population being made up of Orcs, Humans and Dwarves. A portion of Sekad undergo ritual death and reanimation as part of The Six Paths of Virtue. Those who do are known as the Getii and are highly respected Sekaraden society. Military Warseekers Those who join the military in service of the fourth path are known as warseekers. They make up the majority of the countries military force. Dreadknights Dreadknights have undergone the ritual of the sixth path and serve as the most elite of Sekarad's forces. Dreadknights are made for war. Their bodies are reinforced beyond any normal Getii and they are outfitted with the finest armor and weapons. Without any need for food or rest and entirely fearless in battle they are a fearsome foe. Economy Religion Ẹtọ Sek Ona for more on this religion, see here Category:Location Category:Farthrone